


Alone

by mydetheturk



Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Sad Ship is Sad, klabauterman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: What happens when the most well-known ship on the seas is abandoned?
Series: Myde's Whumptober Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950136
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stereden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/gifts).



> I 100% blame the people over at Stereden's "we still stand proud" server for encouraging more Klabautermanner shenanigans
> 
> Whumptober Theme: Where did everybody go?  
> Prompt: Abandoned

The _Oro Jackson_ was a specter on her own ship, wafting ghost-like through her hull. The years had not been kind to her, not since her Captain had taken his leave and left her crew high and dry. She was once the freest ship on the seas, with a crew thirty strong and her Captain was King.

But now she was dry docked, safely tucked into a shipwright’s berth where not even the water could reach her and rot out her hull.

Sometimes, Oro wished that rot _would_ get her but she knew she was made of the strongest wood known on the seas.

No one visited anymore, and Oro barely had even Hibiscus for company. The other ship had been dry-docked as well, though her crew was at least still _around_ , on occasion.

Oro had no one.

It was taking all of Oro’s slowly dwindling willpower _not_ to just upset herself and somehow pitch herself into the wetter part of the docks.

It would be better than being alone.


End file.
